Our Daughter is in pain
by anatomylove
Summary: Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres had the perfect life until her father, Mark, was killed in a plane crash and her moms, Arizona and Callie divorced and then Penny came along. Now at the age of 15, Sofia is finding it really hard to cope with her Mom's divorce and Mark's death. Cristina, Meredith, April and Amelia are also there for the family, alongside Zola.


**Disclaimer; I own nothing. All the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **15 year old Sofia is struggling to cope with her Moms divorce and the death of her Dad, Mark. Sofi is extremely close with April, Cristina(she hasn't gone to Zurich in this, she turned down the offer), Amelia, Meredith, Zola and is closer with Arizona than Callie.**

 _Sofia's POV_

The rain forcefully hit my window while I calmly stood in the frame with all the lights off and sighed to myself, "typical Seattle". I looked at the photo of me when I was a baby with both my moms holding me. I have always adored the photo, it's always made me smile, even on the worst of days because everyone seemed so happy, even my dad, who took the picture was happy at the time. If only things hadn't of changed. My moms, aunts, uncles and closest family friends always seem to be involved in some sort of tragedy. First my Mami with her ex husband dying, I heard he was hit by a bus, and something about '007' but I never really got that. Uncle Alex' ex girlfriend got cancer and my dad and Lexie were killed in a plane crash, alongside my mom losing her leg…Oh and I can't forget about Aunt Cristina's shoe can I. The hospital shooting, Aunt April and Uncle Jackson lost their baby, Derek died, my best friend Zola is still going through hell about it to this day. I know her pain and my mums new girlfriend killed him. Well okay…Aunt Amelia says killed and Meredith forgave her, but I hate Penny and she should of pushed for that head CT scan…They were Amelia's words. Derek was like my Uncle. He was my dads best friend and always looked after me as his own once my dad died. When I found out that Penny did that to Derek, I moved in with my Mom because Penny moved in with Mami and I didn't want to live with my Moms new stupid girlfriend. My Mami was so hurt, you could tell by the pain in her eyes, but she hurt me by putting me second best over Penny. She even wanted to move to New York when I was about seven. I went but came back around a year later to live with Mom for a while, and then Mami and Penny moved back to Seattle so since then I have been living at two different houses and it's honestly making me feel so shit. I miss my dad. I miss my moms being married, happily.

 _Normal POV_

Sofia tied back her long dark brown hair and carefully applied a little bit of mascara. She vigorously looked round the room trying to find her textbook for school. Once she found it, she put it in her bag and walked downstairs. Arizona was in the kitchen making some breakfast before they both left the house for the day. Arizona glanced up as she seen her tired looking daughter walk through. The bags under Sofia's eyes were hardly unnoticeable and she had become quite ill-looking recently. The fact her hair was tied back in a ponytail, revealed the features which made her look so tired. Her brown eyes met her mothers blue eyes.

"Hey". Sofia gave a half smile and poured herself some water.

Arizona smiled and looked at her in that concerned mother way. "Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

"Yeah fine", she replied bluntly and yawned while doing so. She looked out of the window and seen the school bus, "Bus is her, I will see you later maybe, I am going a party with Zola tonight, bye." Before Arizona even got the chance to input her thoughts into what her daughter had just said, she was already out of the door and running up to the bus. Arizona sighed, she knew there was something wrong with Sofia.

Arizona and Callie managed to work out their differences after New York and learnt how to become friendly and civil with each other. She walked into the hospital attending's lounge and got a face full of Callie and Penny making out. She hated Penny as much as Sofia, but secretly, she never told Sof that just in case it got back to Callie and caused tension while at work. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interr-". Before she could carry on Callie spoke up.

"Oh haha, sorry" She blushed, it was as awkward for her as it was for Arizona.

 _Arizona's POV_

It still pissed me off that Callie and Penny were together…I sound like a jealous teenage girl. Yeah fair enough she is happy but, ugh…I just wish we could if sorted everything out. Eliza and Carina were like a little fling but seeing your ex-wife making out in front of you, is a bit of a punch in the stomach in all honesty. Callie has always been the love of my life and that won't change and I know we moved on but it still hurts. I just think imagine if things like the plane crash didn't happen, or if Penny never met Callie…Like we may have been together. There's something wrong with Sof too. I know it's hard at this age for your parents to be divorced, and of course, your dad being killed, I just wish she would talk to me.

 _Normal POV_

Later on in the evening, April, Amelia, Cristina and Mer were all sat in the canteen having some dinner before their night shift.

"Zola made me buy her a whole new outfit for this fricken party tonight!" Mer exclaimed. "And then she moaned that I didn't buy her shoes either. Tell you what, teenage girls are a nightmare. April I wish you all the best of luck once Harriet hits them years". The table laughed.

"I don't even want to imagine it." April put her head into her hands and Amelia patted her back laughing.

"I bought them the alcohol" Amelia laughed not knowing whether or not she would get a telling off by Arizona and Mer.

The two women rolled there eyes and in sync stated, "of course you did".

Amelia and April laughed and Cristina gave her a high five.

"Who needs kids" Cristina looked at the three women seriously, "they just cry and get all hormonal, I know because I was one'

Mer laughed slightly, "at least you are a good aunt and god mother and I know I don't have to worry about you buying them alcohol". Cristina nodded to that.

Arizona's tone become serious. "There is something wrong with Sofia. She looked so drained, ill, her attitude stinks. I just don't know what's wrong with her."

The women looked at Arizona and sighed.

"The kid probably misses Mark", Cristina stated while stuffing her mouth with chocolate pudding.

"I'll text Zola and tell her to keep an eye out. They are best friends, she is bound to know something".

"Thanks" Arizona smiled, "she won't talk to me."

"Want me to try?" April said, she was always good at them things.

"Please April". Arizona hugged her best friend.

As the women left the canteen and went into the ER they heard a familiar name. "Okay this is Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres, she was found in a room at a party lying in her own sick with four empty wine bottles next to her, and cuts up her arms, self inflicted ".

Arizona's world went blurry for what felt like forever. April and Amelia rushed for assistance while Mer paged Callie and Cristina held Arizona as she looked as if she was about to collapse. Arizona pushed herself out of Cristina's arms and ran after her. "Sofia!" Arizona screamed in worry.

 _Arizona's POV_

That's my baby on the gurney. Why has she done this, why didn't she speak to someone. I hate to think what she feels or what made her want to do this. Drinking the pain away won't work. I followed them after running out of Cristina's arms. I needed to see what was going on. All I heard was Amelia and April turning Sofia onto her side while she had a seizure. As I stood watching all I could hear was another woman in a desperately worried tone. "Arizona, what's happened?!" I turned around and there was Callie.


End file.
